Illusio
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Au petit matin...


**Illusio**

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Je sais ce n'est pas l'écrit que vous attendiez mais certains d'entre vous ont réussi à me convaincre de partager avec vous un tout petit OS. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Que l'esprit de cette série perdure...**_

* * *

Il était un moment, en été, où les paradoxes étaient à leurs paroxysmes : le matin, à l'aube, tôt.

Les esprits somnolaient, enserrés dans ces corps assoupis que déjà le soleil dardait ses premiers rayons à travers les stores. La lumière, se heurtait tranquillement aux paupières closes tandis que le chant des oiseaux, lui, psalmodiait les consciences en éveil. Une sorte d'état de semi-inconscience dont Kate aimait profiter dès l'aurore. Encore sous l'emprise de ses rêves, de ses fantasmes, des histoires nocturnes, elle accueillait le jour en son sein tel le prolongement de la nuit, apaisante et mystique. Ses membres non encore siens, se réveillaient peu à peu, tranquillement, sous l'influence à peine voilée de ses émois naissants.

Ses rêves la portaient la nuit, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, dans des nébuleuses de l'espace aussi douces qu'empruntes des mots d'Eros. Juste de quoi, au réveil, la surprendre d'un sourire dessiné sur son visage, agréable constat, ou d'une sensation plaisante. A peine grisante. Trop fragile encore. Sur un fil, entre désir et envie. Entre domination et soumission. Jeu de pouvoir. D'ailleurs, Beckett était sans conteste une dominante, une femme de pouvoir. Se donner les moyens de réussir, s'octroyer les clefs d'une vie répondant à ses aspirations tant intimes que professionnelles, là étaient ses objectifs. Pourtant, derrière ces apparences parfois, souvent trompeuses, par-dessus les vertiges de son cœur meurtri, et bien au-delà de la canopée de ses certitudes immuables, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un sommeillait, s'éveillait pour mieux s'épanouir. Et sous le ciel scintillant d'un amour démesuré, elle aimait se perdre. Plaisir régressif. Redevenir un moment faible. L'instant d'un temps.

Ouvrant délicatement les yeux, comme un nouveau-né, elle prit son temps et observa les faisceaux lumineux s'enjoindre dans la pièce. Ballet de jeux et lumières, elle se faisait l'effet d'un spectateur privilégié des coulisses du jour ; côté cour et jardin à la fois. Un rayon plus puissant, peut-être différent attira son regard. Clair mais à la fois sombre, inexplicable, il portait attention à l'homme à ses côtés. Sur son visage et son dos en particulier. Comme s'il cherchait à le chatouillait de son éclat ou de sa prime chaleur. Seulement, dans la vie de Richard Castle, seul un rayon de soleil, pouvait l'éveiller.

Mue par une tendresse irrésistible qu'elle ne connaissait que le matin, libre, très tôt, Kate se mit à caresser le visage de son mari. Sa tête calée à quelques centimètres de la sienne, elle laissa courir délicatement ses doigts sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Très légèrement. Une plume volant au gré du vent. Simplement. Un bonheur à l'état pur. Le bonheur pour le bonheur, tel l'art pour l'art des artistes. Une réaction musculaire subtile de sa joue, et elle sourit. Il s'éveillait. Elle poursuivit sa lente caresse sur sa tempe, dégageant son front de ses cheveux indisciplinés et, le contempla. Rien que ça. Il était beau. Tendre. Sans qu'il n'est rien à faire, à dire, elle prenait conscience pour la énième fois surement qu'elle était une femme chanceuse. Partager sa vie avec un homme si bon, qui lui apportait tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé rêver la surprenait encore. Comment la vie faisait-elle pour changer du tout au tout ? Du malheur au bonheur ? De la peine à la joie ? Des réalités aux rêves ? Des rêves aux réalités ? Mystère.

Perdue dans ses considérations, c'était maintenant à son tour de la regarder. Comme au premier jour. Elle n'avait pas perdu de sa beauté, et il n'avait pas perdu de son regard pour la considérer telle la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et bien que l'admirer du coin de l'œil était la première forme de son amour pour elle, la communion de leurs yeux était belle et bien la plus merveilleuse des choses. Car l'amour pour eux s'exprimait dans cette force mystificatrice où les regards ne perdaient jamais en éclat et émerveillement devant l'être aimé.

Arrimés ainsi l'un à l'autre par la puissance et la démesure de leurs regards, il se mit à son tour à caresser son visage. Tout aussi doucement et délicatement qu'elle avait pu le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Il dessina le contour de son beau visage, à la frontière de son cou, et remit à l'accoutumée une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il désirait voir sa femme. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Elle sourit attendrie, et de sa main libre vint saisir les doigts de son homme, afférés à la rendre croquis. Sa main était bien plus petite et plus fine que la sienne, mais peu importait. Elle appréciait laisser courir ses doigts sur son bras, le faisant frémir. Frémir d'envie, mais aussi d'amour pour elle. De son coude à son poignet, de son poignet à son coude, elle était aux premières loges des réactions de ses caresses. Et il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour la désirer. Sans empressement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Souriants tous les deux, ils se disaient bonjour. Lèvres contre lèvres. Nez contre nez. Comme si seul un baiser était un vrai bonjour, le reste n'étant qu'artifice, simulacre.

Aucun mot échangé, les corps parlant. Ils s'embrassaient lentement, de petits baisers en petits baisers, mais les mains débutaient un survol des zones endormies. Des doigts puissants mais légers sur une cuisse, une main légère sur un flan musculeux, il n'en fallait guère plus pour que les corps se rapprochent, s'épousent. Une jambe sur un corps, et une passion distillée prit. S'embrasant d'une infime étincelle.

Dans la somnolence des corps, dans l'inconscience des peaux au petit matin, ils aimaient ne faire qu'un. Poitrine contre torse chaud. Jambes entremêlées. Les sensations étaient décuplées, et le plaisir que meilleur. Les mains de Rick parcouraient le dos nu de sa moitié, sa fragilité, tandis qu'elle, esclave libre de ses désirs, ne respirait que plaisir et désir. Des doigts forts mais doux, ébauchaient ses reins, la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale, ses omoplates pour finir leur dessin sur ses épaules. Elle perdait pied petit à petit, docile et dominée, par cette douce sensualité que lui procurait son homme.

Fort, viril, puissant, Rick la fit rouler sur le dos offrant à son regard le corps nu de sa muse sous le sien. Puis, revint le temps après un gémissement d'un baiser dans le cou, d'une main légère sur sa poitrine frissonnante. La lenteur et la délicatesse reprenaient leurs droits, et Kate prenait plaisir à savourer le corps lourd et tiède de son homme sur le sien. Bloquée, emprisonnée, elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose qu'ils s'unissent pour parfaire cette harmonie.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est déjà la fin. A la base, cet OS était un poème vous comprenez donc la faible longueur de cet écrit.**

 **Concernant le titre, je vous laisse à vos réflexions.**

 **A bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
